Talk:IQ classification
Please note the following line. “This article or section may be confusing or unclear for some readers and should be edited to rectify this.” _________________ The above line could be used as a prime example of an IQ level as some people will understand it, and some will not. _________________ Please improve the article, or discuss the issue on the talk page. _________________ This is another example of perhaps the most significant single reason for the failure of our educational system. Teaching to the lowest common denominator, and those below that level are placed into so-called special classrooms for teaching and that is further degraded in the amount of time that can be spent on any of "the individual needs of the child/children." _________________ The following may be considered a rant. _________________ If the attention given a child of so-called special needs were to be given those of a more average level, we would have many more children than then might be tested and shown to be at a higher IQ level. This might conceivably start at the parental level, and at an age, most might find too early. Babies, at birth are by definition at the top of the IQ Testing range; they simply can’t be tested as they cannot take such tests. Consider what if they could be tested, what would we learn? Also, consider all the sensory input they are taking in, and for much it for the very first time. How many adults could handle that massive sensory input for the very first time and remain sane? In that respect, I would say babies are only limited by the amount of input their parents are willing to provide. This can be too little or too much. Too little is fairly easy to recognize as you have a child unable to cope, too much could result in madness with sensory overload again an inability to cope. How can that be tested for? As an added thought, just how aware are they of their interworkings such as heat and cold, good feelings from the bad? Take for example diaper changing. We as adults can't wait for our child to become potty trained, just how do we convey that to our child in a way that they interpret as a desirable trait. For their part, they just poop and for whatever reason, someone comes along and cleans them up. They may not even realize for some time that they may become uncomfortable with a full diaper and when they do they waste no time letting us know it. Can that be measured with an IQ test? There are, of course, instances of genuine deficiencies for whatever causes. I don’t want to go into why, for that is a whole nother rant. I am not advocating not teaching those with special needs after all; almost all mammals (I don’t mean any disrespect to any.) will respond to teaching on an individual level. Not all will respond to the same degree, but I feel it is safe to say all will in one form or another in a favorable way for society as a whole. I mean so all may reach their full potential. (Doing so takes time and money, something many who have already have their education, do not feel like spending on other people's children, failing to realize that others had helped in paying for their own.) I do not understand why the value of education is given such a short shift in our country (US), as in every simulation I have ever done, it is the key to winning the game long term. Teaching to the average may have been fine when we needed factory workers that could be easily replaced. Nowadays, technology is changing so fast we can’t afford to be so limited. We have to be stretching the minds of those we teach so that whatever challenges they may face can be done so with more than a degree of confidence. I have read time and again of the challenges and even fear of looking for a new job, and even more so of a new career in a completely different type of work. I have also noticed that this fear level is reduced with one’s higher education. And that often has little to do with any person’s IQ; in fact, I can’t recall ever seeing “what’s your IQ?” in/on a job application or included in a resume. I can’t say for sure just how questions are developed for such tests, but can the differences be simply a matter Test of Cognitive Abilities. Issues of knowledge are to my point of mind very subjective. As an example, you can have a very dumb King who has been force-fed his education and a very bright peasant who for lack of knowledge would seem stupid. It is not a lack that makes one foolish but a lack of Cognitive Abilities to put things together. It is easy to put one and one together and get two, but what of a child that puts one and one together and says it is eleven. Are they wrong? Or are they creative? People saying they are wrong are placing roadblocks on their original thought, and there may come a time when we need people thinking outside of the box. Therefore QI testing is subject to many different factors. Even the taking of the same test. I could take the same test, and each time improve my score, not because I had gotten smarter, but simply that I learn from my mistakes. From what I gather, such IQ test results also dimish as we get older. I submit that this because the questions do not change and are based on what is expected of a younger mind as compared to that of a more mature person closer to our own age. As we get older, there is likely to be much less change between age groups as we become closer in age, and people actually forget things if they are not actively using them. In summery, any such result from any IQ test should be taken with a grain of salt, and a high score means little if you don't have the wisdom to go along with it. Some very intelligent people can make some very boneheaded choices.